No Cheating
by Akitore
Summary: Another blush formed on the Elric boy's face as he spoke, "No cheating..." ONESHOT. RoyEd. Please, R&R?


**Disclaimer: **I ACTUALLY REMEMBERED! *isamazed* Haha. Anyways, I wouldn't mind owning Fullmetal, I'd probably actually keep it. :D (I don't want Roy to get shot. T~T) But sadly, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or characters. And I don't own Phase 10 either. Oh! But I own like three sets of Phase 10 cards! Does that count?

**Akitore**: Uwr... This is my first FMA fic. Roy Mustang is my favorite character above all else. Second? I don't know. I can't decide between Al or Ed. I mean, Al is just such a sweetie! I just wanna huggle him to the point of glomping doom. Haha, And then Ed? He's a spaztic caring brother. :D HE _ALSO_ looks good with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang... *dopeysmile*

* * *

"Fullmetal, can you come down here for a second?"

It was the weekend, which meant Colonel Mustang changed to Roy Mustang, and he could take a relaxing break without paperwork and himself at gunpoint from Lieutenant Hawkeye's gun. The man had just come home from grocery shopping, and he had gotten something for a certain _little _blonde.

"What do you want?!" A voice yelled from up the stairs, and hearing that voice it made Roy smirk.

"Just come down here," he shouted in response.

Stomping feet came down the stairs to reveal a slightly irritated, Edward Elric. Smirking at his younger boyfriend, the older man bent down to meet eye to eye with him.

"What do you want, Mustang, I was doing something important!" He shouted, his gloved hands forming into fists.

"You know, I'm right here, Ed. There's no need to yell. But what could be more important than spending time with me?" He teased, moving his mouth to the other's ear, "Anyways, I got something for you, I thought you'd wanna play it with me?" Whispering seductively.

A dark red blush started to fill the younger boy's face, as the Colonel's voice sent shivers down his spine. The Colonel kissed the other's temple, pulling away to watch the younger alchemist's face grow with color. Seeing this made him laugh, he had to admit, the Fullmetal Alchemist was cute.

"What the hell is so funny?!" The boy's face was still extremely red, making him even more cute as he yelled. Well, at least in Roy Mustang's opinion.

"I just never thought, that such a _little _boy could be aroused so easily."

Edward's face, still extremely red, changed from embarassment to anger in a fraction of second. "I AM NOT LITTLE! I'M NOT EVEN THAT SHORT! I'M THE PERFECT SIZE, DAMNIT! IT'S EVERYONE ELSE'S FAULT FOR BEING SO TALL! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GET AROUSED EASILY?! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! I DO NOT GET AROUSED EASILY! YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT THAT'S EXTREMELY EMBARASSING! BUYING TOYS! ESPECIALLY _THOSE_ KIND OF TOYS! I'M NOT A WOMAN YOU CAN USE THOSE TOYS ON, MUSTANG! ALSO, FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

Hearing Ed's tantrum only made the older man laugh harder, "What kind of toy?" Roy loved to tease him. Especially because _it was_ him.

"I am _not _going to say it."

"Edward."

"I AM NOT GOING TO SAY IT! YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHAT KIND OF TOY I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

The Flame Alchemist chuckled. "Where did you get the idea I bought some sort of sex toy? I bought these." Roy pulled out a small box revealing the words "Phase 10" on it.

"You're a bastard. You're a fucking bastard."

"Hahahaha. So do you want to play? It's a card game I just happened to find, I used to play this with Hughes way back when, so I could teach you."

The blonde crossed his arms, an angry look still plastered on his face. "No."

"Edward."

"Roy."

"One game, Fullmetal. That's all I'm asking."

"No."

Roy didn't want to say something as sappy as what he was thinking, especially in saying it he felt the possible loss of his pride. Sighing, he proceeded, "For me?" After hearing those words, Edward seemed to start cooling down. "Fine," he gave in. The older alchemist was going to have to do that more often, just in the privacy of his home.

Time moved along, and they had finally gotten the game set up. The only thing they hadn't done was actually play the game. It was hard trying to start, especially when one of them didn't understand the concept.

"What? So, I'm supposed to pick up a card and then drop a card?"

"Yes, you pick up a card from the deck or the pile, not both, then get rid of a card you don't want."

"Why the hell should I do that! That's just stupid!"

"Those are the rules, Ed, and while doing that you have to follow the phase card by dropping cards of what the phase wants."

"What the- So.. I'm supposed to follow what the phase thing says, and put my cards down?"

"Yes, like it says here for the first phase. 2 sets of 3, it means you're supposed to have two sets of three of the same number." The Colonel said, pointing at the first phase on the card.

"Not the same color?"

"No. It would say if it wants the same color, just like here in phase 8." He said, sliding his finger to the eighth phase. "And whoever gets rid of their cards first wins that phase, but if we are at the last phase and you get rid of all your cards first, you win."

The older alchemist tilted his head to look at the other. The younger alchemist stared intently at the card, his bottom lip pursed, his golden eyes saying that he really was trying hard to understand the game (You think he would though, afterall. He is a prodigy.).

"Oh okay. I get it. Let's play. You're going down, Mustang!" Edward shouted, slamming his fists on the table with excitement, a huge smile forming on face as if he knew he was going to win,"In this game you are no longer my boyfriend, you're my _enemy_!"

They started the game, ten cards passed to each player. Following the phase card, each picking up a card, hoping it's the one they need, then dropping one they don't want. It was a game of strategy, and luck. No gambling, they just wanted to be the one who got rid of their cards first, winning that phase. Although, they did have to stop once and a while because a certain Colonel forgot to explain some rules, and a certain blonde having a tantrum.

"You cheater! That's cheap! I didn't even get to put my cards down!"

"It's a game, you can catch up."

"You didn't even give me a chance! Redo that phase!"

"We're not starting over." Flame sighed, this was the last time he was going to play a card game with Edward Elric. The boy pouted, giving his cards to the other man to shuffle them.

The game continued, and this time there were no interruptions. By the time they reached the last phase Ed was, internally, at a full panic. They were tied, and he was anxious to beat Roy Mustang. He growled, looking at his cards. They weren't good, the cards weren't going to get him anywhere, especially if wanted 1 set of 5 and 1 set of 3. The Flame Alchemist looked at his opponent, the other was just all too serious about the game.

Quickly picking up a card, Mustang looked at his hand. _Perfect, _he thought. Setting down his 1 set of 5 nines and his other set of 3 twelves, he took a quick glance at his lover. He was irritated to the point where he looked like he could strangle him. Dropping an uneeded card into the pile, he smiled cockily, "Your turn."

"Bastard," he growled, picking up a card, "DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T WANT THIS FUCKING CARD! I JUST DROPPED THE SAME NUMBER JUST A SECOND AGO!"

Mustang laughed at the blonde, as the other pouted for he didn't even see what was so funny. The other took his turn, and the game continued on. Back and forth until one had no more cards left any longer.

"And the winner is.... Roy Mustang! The Flame Alchemist! Fuhrer! The Colonel of the miniskirt army!" Flame roared, putting down his last card... and receiving a punch in the face from an automail arm.

"Shut up, asshole! You cheated!"

As he held a hand to his wounded face he knelt before his poor sport lover, "Awe, Ed. It's just a game," he started, before he moved his lips to the other's ear. "How about I make it up to you?" He asked in a low seductive tone.

Another blush formed on the Elric boy's face as he spoke, "No cheating..." With that, a hurting Mustang carried a certain Elric up the stairs and into their bedroom, playing a game where he deffinately couldn't cheat.

* * *

**Akitore: **Why does Roy and Ed seem a little OOC? Ugh. This sucks. Actually, even though (I think..) there's OOCness I like this fic. A lot of talking, barely any visual, but I still like it. Maybe cause it's actually **long** (as in like it actually has more than 1,100 words :D which is cool cause when I finished writing this I was all like "HOLY $#!+ THIS HAS ALMOST 2000 WORDS!! XD), and I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm usually all serious about it, but I actually had fun :D

Oh, Phase 10 is very entertaining. Haha. My friends and I were so competitive just over the card game. Me, I'm all like "NO FRIENDSHIP IN THIS GAME. YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" and sometimes if we get into it too much we end up tackling each other to the point of doom xD


End file.
